Not applicable
applicable
Not applicable
The field of the invention pertains generally to wearing apparel, and particularly to weighted accessories which are worn/positioned on the body to increase sensory stimulation for persons with sensory processing dysfunction. Such accessories are generally used at the direction of an occupational or physical therapist.
Using weight to apply deep pressure to the body is known to satisfy a sensory craving in many persons with autism and other disorders which affect sensory processing, with the end result of calming and focusing the individual. The senses which especially benefit from this type of stimulation are those of body position (proprioception), touch (tactile), and balance (vestibular). When stimuli received from the environment cannot be controlled or integrated by the nervous system, there are frequently resulting behaviors which interfere with attention and learning. Therefore, in any setting where attention to task is required (particularly in an educational setting), a means of satisfying this need is very desirable.
Products currently on the market related to this field of invention are limited, as are publications and documented research on the topic of sensory integration. (Documentation includes books by Temple Grandin, PhD., research by Dr. A. Jean Ayres, and articles in occupational/physical therapy publications.) Known products attempting to meet this particular sensory need include weighted vests and weights worn around the wrists/ankles. However, when used in an educational setting, these products have several disadvantages: their therapeutic appearance sets the students apart from their peers; and the devices used to fasten them (buckles and hook-and-loop fasteners) frequently become a focus of sensory self-stimulation for the child, negating the original intent of calming and focusing the student""s attention on a desired task.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which will satisfy a child""s craving for additional sensory input in the form of deep pressure, a device that can be conveniently transported and used across settings (school, home, therapy sessions, riding in car, etc.) without further distinquishing him from his peers and without increasing self-stimulatory behaviors. Of additional benefit would be a means of providing for tactile stimulation of a calming nature (that would not distract the child""s attention from a directed task) and a means of tying the device around the child""s waist if a more secure feeling was desired. The device should be easily cleanable for use by a child, and easily positioned on the body so that the child could regulate the additional sensory input independently as desired.
The present invention is a weighted pad, designed to be placed across the lap of a seated child whose dysfunctional sensory system requires additional stimulation. Pressure provided by the lapweight to the muscles and joints, as well as tactile input available from the texture of the lapweight""s fabric, helps to satisfy a basic sensory need, thereby calming the child who is then better able to focus attention on a desired activity.
It is the objective of the invention to provide a weighted lap pad which will serve as a pleasant, unobtrusive, and self-regulating means of calming children with developmental/sensory disorders such as autism, thereby allowing them to focus their attention, instead, on a desired activity. The lapweight is self-regulating in that a child who craves the sensory stimulation of deep pressure can secure comfort from the lapweight independently whenever needed, and can use it for the duration of the seated activity.
It is also an objective of the invention to deliver the desired sensory stimulation in a manner which does not call undue attention to the child""s differences from his peers. Products currently on the market to address this need, particularly vinyl vests and wrist/ankle weights, have a therapeutic appearance which is undesirable to older children. The lapweight can be kept in the therapy room or at the child""s classroon desk, etc., to be placed across the lap whenever needed.
An important objective of the lapweight is to deliver the desired sensory stimulation without the addition of distracting stimuli. Many children with sensory processing problems have difficulty attending to a requested task; furthermore, it is not uncommon for them to attempt to satisfy sensory needs by manipulating or mouthing objects repetitively. Products currently on the market to meet these sensory needs employ straps, buckles, or hook-and-loop fasteners, any of which can become the object of the child""s stimulatory attention. The present invention contains no distracting fastening apparatus positioned within the visual field of the child.
It is a further objective to provide a weighted lap pad with a casing fabric of such texture as to give needed tactile stimulation when stroked, thereby having a calming effect.
Objectives of the present invention also include: serving as a reminder for the child to remain seated, by means of its placement across the lap; and providing a visual reminder that the child""s hands should remain down during worktime, with the option of having handprints painted on one side of the lapweight.
Yet another objective of the invention is to offer a weighted lap pad with options as to the manner in which weight is delivered to the device, allowing the customer to vary the amount of weight to meet individual needs, as well as allowing for lighter transport and shipping.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a weighted lap pad with a machine-washable outer casing and with hand-washable inner pouches containing the weighted material.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a weighted lap pad with a means of being tied around the waist of a seated child, if a more secure feeling is desired.
Yet another objective of the invention is to offer a weighted lap pad with custom sizing, weight, and fabric textures to satisfy individual needs.